Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus: Duel by the Dragon
"Duel by Dragon" was a job in Fire in the Sky of Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. Walkthrough Once you enter this level, first grab the clues next to the pinwheel, then hop on the pinwheel and strike it to ride up to another one. Ride it to get onto the roof and you will be confronted by Inspector Fox. As she starts shooting, slide down the wire down to the platform below. Before making your way up to the higher platform, head below to the wall where the icicles are and grab the clues behind them. Then head back and hop on tree to get to the upper pathway. Ahead are flaming torches which you must carefully spire jump on. Up ahead are three clues and a clue bottle safe. At the end of the path ahead are two clues sitting right at the edge. Three more clues are seen on a high platform on the left, along with a rocket that you will need to trigger to open the next path. Jump on the icicles to reach them, then swing over to the right to trigger another rocket. Continue on the path and you will reach a signal repeater. Take out the mandrill guard, then jump down to grab three clues, then jump to the ground below to grab three more clues by the edge. Then climb up the pole to a platform to fire two rockets, then swing over to the right to trigger another rocket to open up the path ahead. Follow the path, then jump down below to snag a couple more clues. Then you must sneak along the ledge of a damaged building. Carmelita will shoot the windows, so use caution. As you go further to the next ledge, the ledge will be blocked by part of the windows, so you will need Carmelita to shoot the windows out to press on. Once you're off the ledge, smash the two clue safes in the area and the three clues sitting in the water. Ride the pinwheel to the roof of the damaged building and bound you way across in the direction you came, dodging Carmelita's shots. Once you reach the end, take out the gorilla guard, then bound across to the platform with two fireworks and two clues next to them. Hit the rockets to send a bunch of large icicles falling down, which will create a path for you to cross over. Be careful jumping across the icicles, as Carmelita will destroy them, however, they will continue to drop back down for you to use. Up ahead is part of the dragon statue, with the vault sitting there. The code to the vault is 2-3-1. Trigger the fireworks to create small steps to get to the top of the statue's tail. The treasure key is inside the mouth of the statue. Here, you will need to whack all five fireworks from left to right to send the dragon's head into the pit, along with Carmelita. Once that is accomplished, the treasure key will move over to you. Grab it and you're work here is done! Notes *Every rocket in this level must be triggered to destroy the dragon's head at the end. Pictures Duel1.png Duel2.jpg|Carmelita confronting Sly Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus